The new prophecy
by Harry-Potter-Addict-595
Summary: What would happen if a new prophecy came to light that makes everyone forget about the potters and the longbottoms and go on the hunt for a girl they cannot but hope to find the new power is running around and the light and dark fight to get to it first . Find the girl and win the war This is my first fanfic please review rating may change later.
1. What's the worst that could happen ?

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

 **AN: I've re-written the first chapters so that it makes more sense for the plot. I've moved some days around so that Harry is now older then Hermione being born in in June and Hermione being born In August. In this fanfiction, Lily and James Potter live because Voldemort is not after Harry but Hermione instead. This will be a multi-Hermione fanfiction. Please leave me a review of what you think and if you think that Hermione should be in Gryffindor let me know and if not let me know what another house you think she could belong in. Oh, and I am looking for a beta if anyone can help let me know thanks.**

* * *

 **JULY 27TH, 1980**

He didn't even know why he was here Mini told him that the subject is worthless to those who don't have the sight but seen as she was his former student and her grandmother has the sight being an astounding seer he thought he would give her a chance it wouldn't harm to give her a chance after all

Wrong.

Not only had the woman been a complete fake going on and on about how she had the eye and making up random predictions from the weather the next day to the outcome of the Quidditch world cup in a misty tone that she must have though effective in reality it made her sound high. But it was not the tone of voice that gave her away as a fake no it was her clothing she was dressed in flamboyant orange robes with a black and white diamond-shaped patterns decorating it with what seemed like hundreds of bangles and necklaces draped around her I mean who wears that to a job interview it looked like she was going to collapse from the weight of all of it. I was about to give her my best grandfatherly tone and give my condenses about not being able to offer her a job thinking that it would be best if we developed a new elective.

Only for her to go stiff as a brick wall and for her eyes to be devoid of any irises her tone got my attention the tone she used when she talked was no longer a mystical misty tone now she was speaking in a rasping voice that looked as though she was pained to speak when she finally managed to get words out it was in a pained hushed tone.

 _ **"Born as the eighth month dies the chosen one approaches**_

 _ **Born of neither light of darkness but the redness of the sky**_

 _ **She can win the war and end it all**_

 _ **She will be alone till she meets the four who complete her**_

 _ **The dark horse masquerading as death**_

 _ **The son of black and white**_

 _ **The one who plays with fire for fun**_

 _ **And the first pup of a newborn pack**_

 _ **Find the mates and find the one the sight shall ignite the bond**_

 _ **Beware her power she will be marked by the moon and blessed by the sun**_

 _ **She is coming "**_

In the corner of my eye, I see a man in long black robes making a break for the door.

Damn

That means that the Tom will likely hear the prophecy within the hour. Which means I need to act fast and find her whoever she is before Tom does good lord knows what he would do with the child if he found her. I look at Sybil who is having a coughing fit she takes a drink of her cider and continues talking as though she didn't just give a real prophecy I hold up my hand to interrupt her

"Sybil my dear I would be delighted to offer you job the next professor of divination at Hogwarts starting this September you will need to arrive two weeks before students arrive" I look to gouge her reaction to see that she is beaming "If you excuse me, my dear, I have some paperwork to fill out I will owl you the details and hope to see you soon " she jumps up out of her seat dislodging the large magnifying glasses that rest on her face as she did so

"yes headmaster I would be most pleased to teach the next generations how to see with their inner eye I know that they will not all have the gift of course but " I hold my hand up before she begins to ramble again!

"Yes. Yes my dear that is perfect I look forward to it now if you excuse me " I nod in her direction and leave before she can reply knowing that I now need to talk to mini before she uses me as a cat scratching post again like the time I told her that I was going to continue divination a quick nod to my brother and I leave the Hogshead heading out to the fireplace flooding and to my office. Perks of being the headmaster. I sit behind my mahogany desk and staple my fingers and think about what I heard tonight.

Who is this girl?

Where is she?

Who are her mates?

I need to find her before Tom does!u

How I find her?

What will I do when I find her?

Should I tell the order?

For the last one, I decided that I could help me find her mates I need to find them before I can find her, but the clues are so cryptic who the hell is a horse pretending to be death how does that even work? I sigh and rub my hand my face and walk over to the fireplace throwing some floo powder and call for "Mini "

"yes Albus"

"Call an order meeting please and then come to my office"

"what's the matter Albus" I can hear the emotion in her voice fretting to spill if another one her cubs, her past students, dies.

"We have some hope Mini and before you ask any more question please call the order meeting as soon as possible make sure that everyone is there, and I mean Everyone "her eyes goes wide she nods and her head disappears.

* * *

 _ **Twenty minutes later**_

Mini walked into Dumbledore office never forgetting the awe that she felt when she saw Albus office filled to the brim with odd knickknack on every surface the majestic bird in the corner looking down presumably he his close to his burning day. Albus is sat behind his large desk staring out into space with a calculating look on his face that often led to trouble. He said that he had found hope in this war, but I couldn't help but wonder what the price would be for such a thing. I cough gaining his attention.

"Mini " Dumbledore great

"Albus" I nod back "the meeting is in five minutes at the usual place. Are you going to tell me what this is about? "

"A prophecy was made today" I let out a strangled yelp my eyes wide and my jaw dropped

"what did it say? who gave the prophecy? are you sure that it is real? "I fire questions rapidly wanting to know more but he suddenly stands and hold up his hand stopping me from continuing

"All will be explained at the meeting, shall we. We don't want to wait "I nod and step into the fireplace grabbing some floo powder on my way throwing it down a shout

"Potter Manor "and disappeared in a flash of green a slight nausea feeling in my gut.

 _ **20 minutes earlier in London**_

 _ **SPOV**_

I am being sat on the red and gold sofa holding my godson, who was currently pulling his black hair, in prongs and Lily's house in Godric's Hollow. Harry was one and a half months old and had a thing for pulling the hair of whoever is holding him. Unluckily today's victim happens to be me. Moony is sitting next to me his eyes flashing gold every few moments I sign that his inner wolf is over the moon, pun intended, about the newest addition to our little pack the first pup. Lilly is curled up in James lap her head tucked under his chin her eyes closed the same as James's most likely due to exhaustion. I've always liked this when it is just us the pack members our family that we chose instead of the family we have been born into all have our reasons to need a new family some darker than others. Quiet moments like this allows me feels as though we are not in the middle of a war with a synoptic megalomaniac who wants to have a world filled with purebloods, but not just any purebloods no but those who are completely under his control and believe in blood supremacy. Just as Harry's gurgling sounds start to quite down showing signs of sleep a silver-blue cat leaps through the wall startling all those in the room when its mouth opens and McGonigal's voice rings through the room.

"EMERGENCY ORDER MEETING ALL NEED TO ATTEND NO EXCUSES NORMAL LOCATION 20 MINUTES. "

A now very awake James and Lilly jump to their feet and whilst Lily goes to pack a diaper bag to take Harry along with them to the meeting whilst James paces back and forth muttering to himself mine and Moony's eyes following them as he walked the weight of the living room after about five minutes I finally snap

"What the hell are you doing Prongs" he stops and looks at me wide-eyed as though I grew an extra head

"what do you think that McGonigal needs to call an emergency meeting for who else is going to die. I lost my mum and dad pads I cannot lose anyone else. What is You-know-who being after us again you knew how much he wants the Potter volts"

"it will be ok just don't panic you know that you always overreact when you pace. "he nods but continues to pace regardless I glance at Moony to see that he has an amused look on his face as he regards prongs softly, but his amber eyes tell me that he too is freaking out over an emergency meeting.

A few minutes later and we are ready to go Lily had to snap at James for nearly wearing a hole in the carpet. One by one I watch as my family disappear through the fireplace; Lily with Harry securely in her arms followed by James and me leaving Moony to bring up the rear. Walking into Potter Manor was like getting kicked in the gut when Dorea and Charlus or mum and dad died we couldn't live there anymore so Lily and Prongs went to live in Potter cottage whilst I and Moony bought a flat in Diagon Ally. Whilst scanning the room I see that we are only waiting for McGonagall and Dumbledore. Unlike most order meeting everyone turned up to this one most of them wearing equal nervous expressions, we go sit next to Alice, Frank and Madam Longbottom on the long wide table that takes up the centre of the ballroom. There are a whoosh and Dumbledore and McGonagall step through with serious expressions Dumbledore takes the head seat with McGonigal taking the one to his right.

"Good evening everyone thanks you for coming so soon but something has come to light that gives me hope for the future "everyone starts talking at once wanting to know what it is that is apparently going to win us the war

"Spit It out Dumbledore "Moody growled

"A prophecy has been made" he held up his hand for us to remain quite do that he can continue "This afternoon whilst interviewing a new divination teacher " McGonigal made a snorting noise " Anyway she gave a prophecy about a special little girl who will have the power to stop the war"

"what do you mean little " Askes Lily always the mother not wanting to put the entire fate of the wizarding world on a little girl

"See that's what's I am not sure. For all, we know she has not been born yet "

Pandemonium broke out

"QUITE" Dumbledore spoke using a sorous charm when we all looked properly chastised he continued " right now you are you going to be quite " everyone nodded " right then I am going to repeat the prophecy because there is bit about her having mates that I don't understand and something tells me someone might be able to shed some insight right

 _ **"Born as the eighth month dies the chosen one approaches**_

 _ **Born of neither light of darkness but the redness of the sky**_

 _ **She can win the war and end it all**_

 _ **She will be alone till she meets the four who complete her**_

 _ **The dark horse masquerading as death**_

 _ **The son of black and white**_

 _ **The one who plays with fire for fun**_

 _ **And the first pup of a newborn pack**_

 _ **Find the mates and find the one the sight shall ignite the bond**_

 _ **Beware her power she will be marked by the moon and blessed by the sun**_

 _ **She is coming "**_

I pale because of I pretty sure that the black horse represents myself referring to my animagus form is a large black dog which could be mistaken by for a Grim the of death. I look to Lily to Remus to James and notice they are all looking at me with wide eyes and pale skin tones it's not long before James being James yells "SHIT" and just like that everyone in the room is looking at us expectedly.

 ** _JPOV_**

After hearing the prophecy everyone is quite trying to understand the riddle that it was I keep going over the bit about mates because it reminds me of something lily once talked about with Remus saying the whole thing was wildly romantic.

And then it hits me like a train.

The dark horse masquerading as death is bloody Sirius

The black horse could is the representation of his house the Most ancient and noble house of Black and the reference to death is the reference to his animagus form as it can be mistaken as a Grim the messenger of death. HOLLY CRAP PADS THE MATE OF A BABY a grimace and looks at Pad only to see him staring right at me his grey eyes glazed over his jaw open and his eyes wide likely figuring out the same thing.

"SHIT"

Everyone looks at me and I flush red and mumble under my breath

"Speak up pansy "Knowing that its Moody and rather an order then request I speak up knowing that this is important "Sirius is the Black horse and Harry is the pup "

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK I didn't even think of that "was Pads Reply before absolute chaos.

 _ **Two hours later**_

After Sirius had finally calmed down enough to explained what the hell he was on about including becoming illegal animagus to help Remus with the full moons which Moody and McGonigal yelled for a solid hour about how they were irresponsible , illegal or how useful that skill could have been to know at an earlier date it then took a further half an hour to why they though The dark horse masquerading as death was sirius which when explaining all the evidence it made sense it then took longer for them to explain why to Harry was the pup and why they constituted as a pack which again led to may yell replies from some people that just didn't understand the pack bond between an Alpha and a Pack.

So, in the end, it was concluded that they already had two of the witch's mates meaning that all they had to find the other two or hope that the witch comes to find her two mates that they know of. But with the month that she could be born in just under a month away they decided that they will make plans to try and find the witch looking for any of the signs that were described mostly the red moon. It was decided that it was imperative that the order find the little witch before the dark lord does because if he finds the little girl first he could win the war and cause unknown damage on the wizarding world. They though had an advantage over the dark lord as he would naturally assume that she is going to be a pureblood or a the very least a half-blood like himself the order though would include muggle-borns in their search as they know that blood has nothing to do with how powerful someone is. After all other business was taken care of everyone went their own way wanting to digest what they have just heard.

 _ **-AUGUST 31ST, 1980 6pm**_

He knew that it may be this year and to be honest with himself he wanted it to be this year the less year between the little witch and himself the better. But it's one thing to think about it its another thing to see the blood red moon hung in the sky for some unknown reason Moony didn't transform today. He thinks it has to do with the red moon.

I have a Soulmate is going to be born today

I have a mate

I am going to be a lecher being in a relationship with a girl that is nigh teen years older than her.

The order got called as soon as the red moon begun we all knew what it meant that the girl would be born today that means that the race has begun the death eaters have been extra agitated today wanting to find the girl to impress their master.

Dumbledore has split us up into a team to search muggle hospitals around England in case she turns out to be a half-blood or a Muggle-born he said that if she is as powerful as the prophecy said then we should be able to detect a power surge when she is born. All wizard and witches have them but most of them are so small that they go unnoticed the more powerful the wizard or witch the greater the power surge.

 _ **Royal Primrose hospital SURRY 6: 30 pm**_

"You did this to me you son of a bitch you are never going to touch me again do you understand me "the hysterical woman yelled at her grinning husband held tightly to her hand grinning like a fool and nodding in understanding. God, she hated him in this moment he got her into this situation. He is the one that forgot the condom and ended them in this situation in the hospital screaming like a banshee whilst giving birth to their daughter whom they have decided to call Hermione Page Granger after my favourite book of all time A Winter's Tale by Shakespeare and page after her grandmother.

"one last push "I swear if that SOB tells me to push one last time then I am going to punch him. I push one last time putting my everything in to that push and was rewarded by the whale of a child and in that moment where I was exhausted and gross I thought it was the best sound I have ever heard they quickly cleaned her up and handed her to me and in that moment, I knew that it was worth it to have this beautiful little girl. Her husband was leaning over taking her little hand in his and whispering "Hello my baby girl "he kissed me on the head weeping at the sight of our little baby girl.

Unknown to all the muggles in the room a pulse of golden energy radiated when little Hermione was born one so strong that every wizard and witch and even squib felt it in the entirety of England. And when they did some wondered what they had just felt as they had the need to bend on one knee in submission to the power that took them over some did and others had to sit to avoid it. Those who knew the order and the dark lord felt the power and were in awe of the power this one which would have possessed as they all felt the need to submit even the dark lord and Dumbledore who are meant to be the most powerful wizards of all time. When they realised that they had underestimated the witches power meaning that they had to double their efforts to find the witch knowing that if the other side found her then there would be no doubt that side would win the war.

The moment that she was born however felt different for the four wizards whom she is destined for all felt as though they had a piece of them were missing had been found and all developed new distinctive marks on their body somewhere that cannot be seen with clothes on. Sirius had developed a mark on his lower hip the shape the sun it was about the size of a gallon, Harry had accrued a mark in the same place of a moon and two other wizards accrued a star and another a flame.


	2. Point one darkside

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

 **AN: I've re-written the first chapters so that it makes more sense for the plot. I've moved some days around so that Harry is now older then Hermione being born in in June and Hermione being born In August. In this fanfiction, Lily and James Potter live because Voldemort is not after Harry but Hermione instead. This will be a multi-Hermione fanfiction. Please leave me a review of what you think and if you think that Hemione should be in Gryffindor let me know and if not let me know what another house you think she could belong in.**

* * *

 **APRIL 1983- TWO YEARS AND EIGHT MONTHS LATER**

Hermione was a strange child she was nearly three years old and, yet she has always acted older than her actual age. She never liked dolls and dresses no that was not Hermione she loved to read. Since learning how to read at the age of one she has not stopped she use to read everything that she could but then everything went bad.

When Hermione was nine months old weird things started to happen whenever she would have an emotional outburst. Like when she wanted her teddy or bottle they would levitate into her crib at first her parents thought they were seeing things but when they started happening more often. If you left her in her crib and went into another room then she would magically appear in the room demanding attention, when that happened then they knew they couldn't ignore it anymore. Both were brought up in a deeply religious they thought that their daughter was a demon or the devil. By time Hermione was one and a half and could talk and read that only reassured there fears that their daughter was a monster, so they did what any religious person would do they took her to a priest to get exorcism which didn't work the priest told them that their daughter would always be the way she was. which only made things worse. After that they stopped loving Hermione they took away her books they said that she didn't get to learn things because she was a devil child. The next thing they took was her name they said that she didn't deserve it because she was a demon child, so they would call her unworthy

When she turned two her parents started to work more and go to conferences leaving little Hermione at home alone, but she didn't mind she liked it that way. But the only downside is that she had to do all the cooking and cleaning because if it was not spotless when they turned up then I would be starved more so then usual. An upside is that she could go into her parent's study and read or she could wash her clothes and have a bath all things she couldn't do when she was with her parents. But still, the odd things happened more and more often.

When Hermione was two years old and eight months her parents have finally had enough they found her using her "demonic powers "when she had to do her chores she was levitating to reach the sink to wash up when her mother had come home early to find her. Her mother had called her a freak and punched her in the face knocking her unconscious. When she regained consciousness, it was to hear her parents talking about her when she groaned in pain she gained her parents attention when they offered her some medicine for her pain she knew she should be suspicious, but she was nearly three and wanted her parents to love her, so she took them and went to bed.

Hours later she woke up when she was grabbed by her hair and roughly dragged into the master bathroom where she was a full bath run and her mother stood in the corner her eyes locked on to Hemiones and there were no warms of a mother only cold hatred. The next thing she knew her head was being plunged in to the freezing water her father's hand on the back of head keeping her head under the water she kicked and tried to use her hands to get her father to let her go she didn't understand why her parents didn't like her she was their daughter she deserved to be loved. She was just so ANGRY. she pushed her hands to the side knocking her parents away from her.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU I AM NOT EVEN THREE YOU HORRIBLE PEOPLE I AM YOU DAUGHTER I DESERVE TO BE LOVED. YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL A TODDLER. YOU SHOULD …. YOU SHOULD JUST DIE "as though by some magic her parents started to choke on water as though they where drowning she could feel the air around her feeling as though its on fire Hermione begins to shake and the fire that she feels around her it starts to manifest in the shape of a beautiful bird that flew to her parents and consumed them. Hermione was so caught up in the screams of her parents that she didn't see the door behind her open and the woman who was stood there wide eyed and jaw dropped.

* * *

 _ **BELA POV**_

Ever since the prophecy was made her master was more on edge then ever he was paranoid that the order would find her first and then all would be lost. She remembers what it was like on the Blood moon nearly three years ago

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I was sat at my lord's side proud to be his second in command a meeting the large oval table sat in Malfoy manor where all the meetings took place there was a large window on the west wall the sun was setting, and it would take about another twenty minutes for the moon to rise. Her lord was stroking the head of his familiar Nagini._

 _"if the moon rises and it is red I want you to search the whole of England for that child do I make myself clear "his baritone voice could seduce you into doing anything the whole table nodded_

 _"do not harm the child under any circumstances do I make myself clear "again this was met with nods_

 _"mm my lord what are you going to do with the child" someone down the table said_

 _"why Mublier are you questioning me "the man looked like he was ready to faint_

 _"_ no _my lord"_

 _"to answer your question, I plan to raise her till she is older enough then she will be used to wipe out the order. After that who knows maybe I will kill her or maybe she could become my next in command "the table was overshadowed in red and everyone turned to see that the moon was red_

 _"Go" when we where all standing up to disavaparsate a rush wave of golden power crushed into us demanding that we submit to it I saw some of my comrades fall to these knees there heads bowed in respect that the power demands I look to my lord to see his crimson eyes widen by the power his stance is similar to mine hunched over showing that even he is having difficulty not kneeling a few seconds later and the power is gone my comrades that where kneeling have fallen over and those who managed to fight it off collapse in to the seats sighing in exhaustion_

 _"I think that this child will become a fine heir to my kingdom don't you think "his eyes gleamed with the promise of a powerful heir._

 **End of flashback**

Now that nearly three years have passed the dark lord has become despite to find the little girl he has us checking each house for a magical signature he said that we should recognise it from the power surge. So, over the last two years, we would search the houses and report. I feel exhausted and come to the next house taking out my dragon heartstring wand and scan for a magical signature my eyes widen when I see a golden string connecting my wand into the house. I move immediately using a simple unlocking charm to open the door the house was quiet, but I could see a light coming from the top of the stairs I slowly creep up the stairs not wanting to warn the muggles I reach the door to see two muggles a man and a woman with there backs to me. There pushing a small child under the water thinking that maybe this could be the girl I go to interrupt only to be stopped when the little girl threw her hands away from her body and the muggles body's where flown so that she could now see there faces they both have brown hair and brown eyes all in all they are quite plain

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU I AM NOT EVEN THREE YOU HORRIBLE PEOPLE I AM YOU DAUGHTER I DESERVE TO BE LOVED. YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL A TODDLER. YOU SHOULD …. YOU SHOULD JUST DIE "my eyes widen when the filthy muggles start to choke on what looks to die. I can feel the air around me thickening until there is a ball of fire consuming both the muggles the little girl is not doing anything to help them she is only staring at them curiously.

I know it's her I can feel her power in the air its suffocating and now tainted with darkness and she is not even three yet deciding to make myself known

"who are you "The question takes me off guard since when can a two-year-old talk so well. How in Murlins name did she know I was here she has not even turned around

"Belle "

"hello" she turns around and I feel my breath hitch she is adorable how could those filthy muggles. She tilts her head like a confused puppy only making her cuter

"I like you " she declares in a know-it-all-tone

"Brilliant my sweetie I like you to. Would you like to come home with me and play "?

A small smile lights up her face and she comes over to me I smile when I realise she only comes up to about my knee and pick her up

"Hold tight "she does as she is told burying her face in my curls it doesn't take long for me to feel her fall asleep smiling at the cute child I disparate immediately to the Malfoy Manor

My lord will be so pleased

* * *

Please review

Harry-Potter-Addict-595


	3. Tom Riddle's patient

**I don't anything**

* * *

Tom Riddle was not a patient man even when he was a boy he got what he wanted when he wanted it when he grew to a young man he knew he wanted power over everyone, he wanted to make them bow at the feet of a half-blood and make them see that just because he had a filthy muggle farther it didn't make him any less of a wizard he had Salazar Slytherin's blood running through his veins. So, when he heard the prophecy about an all-powerful child being born he knew that he had two options he could kill the child and remain the most powerful wizard next to Dumbledore or him could take the child and raise it as his own making him have the most powerful weapon on the earth and an heir to carrying on his line once he did a blood adoption ceremony. He made up his mind of which option to choose when he felt the wave of power that had been admitted when the girl was born he knew that he had to have the child, but he also knew what would happen if The Order got their hands on that girl they would raise her to hate him and make it her life's goal to kill him and take down all his followers. But it was taking so long for his idiot followers to find the little girl he knew that the Order had not found her Severus Snape would have told him if he knew what was good for him. He called meetings every second day to give his followers an update about the progress that they have had from there assignment each death eater had to search a part of Britain and look at each house for signs of magic all his followers should have been proficient enough to see if they find the girl especially as they all felt her power.

It was at one of these meetings when all his followers minus Bellatrix where sat at a large table in the grand hall of Malfoy manor their lord sat at the top of the table his perfect ebony hair combed to perfection his high cheekbones and pale skin tone offset his dark ocean blue eyes that contain crimson fleck one look at him and it not hard to see why most of the wives of his followers visualise him when they have sex with their spouses. To his right sat Lucius Malfoy next to him was Alecto Carrow next to her was her twin Amycus Carrow followed by Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Igor Karkaroff, Regulus Black, Severus Snape, Fenrir Greyback ,Walden Macnair , Barty Crouch Jr , Corban Yaxley on the other side of Voldemort was an empty chair saved for his most loyal servant Bellatrix Lestrange next to her was her husband Rodolphus Lestrange followed by his brother Rabastan Lestrange, Avery, Crabbe Sr, Evan Rosier, Goyle Sr, Nott, Selwyn, Thorfinn Rowle in the corner stood, Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

Voldemort turned to Rodolphus Lestrange and regraded him silently he revelled in the power he had other his followers he enjoyed that he could make them sweat "Rodolphus where is Belle " the young man swallowed audibly before turning to the lord never meeting his eye " Iii don't know my lord " the man stuttered before the Voldemort could reply the large decorative doors were thrown open banging on the back door all wand where pointed at the entrance in case it was an attack from the order only for the occupants to put them down when Bellatrix entered a maniacal grin on his face and a small child held on her hip .

"Guess what I found my lord "she gushed the Lord's eyes were wide as he took in the small girl on his most faithful followership

"it that her belle has you found her my love "the Lord exclaimed he stood up and went over to where she was standing he held out his hands to take the child Bellatrix hesitated before passing the sleeping child to her lord he saw it but chose not to commit now he carried the child carefully

"Why is she not awake and why does she smell of smoke "Snapped Voldemort his followers all flinched

"She fell asleep on the way here" she walked over to the little girl standing at the side of her lord "before she wakes my lord I think you would be interested in where I found her "

"go on "he cautioned not taking his eyes of the little girl sat on his lap he felt the strange urge to protect this little girl not letting anyone harm her in the slightest

"I found her with some filthy muggles "at this Voldemort's eyes darkened and his eyes snapped to belles there were murmurs of MUDBLOOD whispered around the table. Voldemort turned back to the little girl looking at her like she was disease until she makes an adorable sleeping sound and he signed ran his hand over his face before facing Bellatrix again

"Did you take care of them "at this, her face bloomed into a large smile and she shakes her head he was about to snap at her commenting on her idiocy, but she stopped him with her next words "there was no need my lord she had already killed them." Everyone looked at awe at the small sleeping girl that was on their lord's lap

"let me see" he had barely said it before he was in her mind watching everything that she had experienced that night from the gold rope that linked to the house to the two muggles that she saw trying to murder their own child he saw that she was going to intervene when suddenly the girl threw the child off her allowing her to breathe before she started to make them choke like they had them before she set them on fire killing them painfully and slowly he came out of her head and looked at his followers a smile that lit up his face was unnerving "it's true the girl killed the dirty muggle not only that she killed them painfully" there was a round of cheer that was abrupted when the small girl yawned and opened her eyes to reveal a pair of captivating caramel brown eyes. Though Voldemort would have sworn that he saw them flash blood red before turning in to a brown.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter Hermione finds one of her mates**

 **Review, please**

 **Harry-Potter-addict-595**


	4. The union of house white and black

I dont own anything

* * *

The little girl rubbed her eyes blinking away the sleep that was in her them and yawned loudly it took her a second for her to realize that she was on someone's lap she stood up not caring for who ever she was standing on because she smelled something that smelled beautifully like cookies she stood up on to the table ignoring the odd looks she was getting off the people surrounding it and walked up to a blond man with swirling grey eyes the little girl tilted her head adopting a confused look as she again smelling the air. There was a throat clearing to her left and the little girls head snapped to the man's lap who she was sitting on a moment ago he was sat next to the woman who took her from her bad home.

She smiled and giggled as she ran other to the woman wrapping her arms around her neck and burying her face in the mass of black curls the woman's breath hitched as she tightens her hold on the small girl. The small girl leaned back and placed her small hand on the woman's face and breathed out "mama" the woman nodded and the other occupants of the room gasp in awe as the two figures glow brightly in a golden light when the light went out they could see that the girl's hair that was once a chocolate brown was now cascading in soft black curls that resembled the psychotic witch that was holding her and for a moment her eyes flashed grey before flickering back to brown with silver flecks.

"what the hell was that " someone in the room whispered

"that was a magical adoption, Bella just became a mother to the most powerful magical child on the planet " The dark lord answered he was mixed between elated and angry mostly because he now couldn't adopt the little girl but she was the adopted daughter to the most loyal of his followers. The girl smiled at the woman who was now her mother in magic and wisped " mama don't cry " ignoring the conversation that was going on around her she didn't understand what they where talking about all she understood was that the woman holding her was now going to look after her as her real mother was a horrible woman who didn't understand her the girl wiped a stray tear from the Bella's face, Bella turned the girl around and placed her on her knee wrapping her arms protectively around her. Bella whispered down to the little girl " Introduce yourself my sweet girl " the girl nodded looking each man in the room settling on Fenrir Greyback, Lucias Malfoy and again on the dark lord who was staring intently at the girl as though she held the answers to the universe.

"My name is Hermione but I don't like that name please call me Mia" she stumbled other the syllables in her name

From where he sat Tom Riddle could feel the power of coming off Mia, whilst she sat on one of his most feared death eaters looking like it was a normal thing to do, it was dark from her recent murders a dark taint on her soul that wouldn't fade. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that he found the girl before the order did furthermore that her soul had already been tainted by darkness making her descent into the dark all the easier. He was a little perturbed that she is a mudblood but that it doesn't fit in with his plans for her to have filthy parents she was supposed to be a high born pureblooded princess the perfect heir to his kingdom and the perfect power piece. When he first found out that she was a mudblood he thought that he was going to have to use her then kill her which is no real problem as with his Horcruxes he was immortal anyway and once he used her power to win the war eliminating the order he would be unchallenged in power, except her, meaning he could finally wipe the planet of filthy mudblood's and vermin muggles making him the leader of his very own pureblood army making magic pure again with no muddy taints. That was until she opened her eyes and he saw that glimpse of red so like his own when he angry the color of blood that would only come with a soul that is darkened with dark magic coloring the eyes to match the bloodlust, when her eyes flicked back to the color he thought was her normal he found himself getting lost in the endless pools of chocolate brown that contained a glint of darkness to match his own from that moment on he knew that despite the girls mucky roots she was now his and she would still be his heir because she was powerful and had the potential to be the darkest witch the world has ever seen and she would be his. And now with her being the adopted daughter if Bella she would be presented as the perfect pureblood princess, they would need to have a ball to show her coming out to the world no one other then his death eaters would know that she is a mudblood.

"You're like me but there is something different with you "the room plummeted into shocked gasps at the fact that the girl just insulted feared werewolf Fenrir Greyback and the fact she has a good level of English for a two and half-year-old muggleborn

"What do you mean little one " it was the dark lord that questioned but he didn't take his eyes of the wolf

"Your a wolf " she quipped struggling out of Belles hold to stand back on to the table ignoring Lucias squeak of protest she walked up to the wolf a growled at him making the Dark Lord lift a questioning brow and the wolf to burst out laughing

"what is it wolf" barked Voldemort

"the little shit just introduced herself to my inner wolf, the little pup radiates power my lord it's in her sent it truly is intoxicating "

" sweetie " Bella questions

"yes mama" she answers

" How did you know that the half-breed was a wolf "

"I could see the wolf mamma can't you, " she asked with a frown Mia walked up to where Lucias was standing regarding him curiously

"do you have my moon because he looks like you, " she asked in a far of voice her eyes still boring into his making him squirm uncomfortably

"your moon ?" Voldemort questioned the answer that he got was a beautiful smile that lit up her whole face making the corners of his mouth quirk upwards in response

" he is one of my friends but we can only see each other when we dream but now he is close I can feel it where is my moon?" Lucia's eyes widened when he came to a realization if it was his son then his family would forever have favor with the dark lord

"Dipsy" Lucias called and a small house elf popped into the room its skin was mossy green and has large brown eyes its ears were flopping at odd angles it bowed so that its ears were touching the floor

" yes master"

"bring Draco here now " the elf poped out of the room and back a few seconds later with a mini repleca of Lucias himself the boy was dreses in a pair of black slacks and a white shirt when his eyes landed on Mia who was still stood on the table his grey eyes whent wide and he yelled "Mia " whist lundging at her as soon as they made skin contact they glowed gold and silver the table ratteled when it was over the two toddlers where cuddled in the center of the table fast asleep.

"the house of black and white, one of her mates" whispered the Dark Lord

"just three more to find" they all watched as Bella when to get her adopted daughter whist Lucias went to get Draco but soon found out that they couldn't separate the two without getting burned. The dark lord watched with a greedy expression as a house elf was called to take the toddlers to a room he thought to himself he was really lucky

* * *

Please review

Harry-Potter-Addict-595


	5. The order's misfortune

**I dont own anything**

* * *

The order was in shambles they had spent the last two and a half years looking for a little girl that is the supposed saviour or destroyer of the wizarding world and so far all they knew was that there were four mates to the girl and the order had confirmed three of them as they all reported to have new mysterious markings appear on their body it was either reported by the parent or them so far they had a sun, a star and a flame all they had to do was find the moon and lure the mysterious witch to them with her mates as the prophecy states she will come for them and if the order had them then they would have the witch there logic made sense to them.

When the mates in question started to have dreams about a girl who called them star, sun and fire they knew that they had her all they had to do was track her down, they only thing was that the dreams where disturbing and warped they were full of abuse and neglect it didn't take the order long for them to figure out that the little girl was a muggle-born and all they had to do was wait till she had a powerful surge of accidental magic and for her name to appear in the Hogwarts school directory for all the students that are supposed to attend the school and because the headmaster was the leader of the order of the phoenix then he had direct contact to the directory and would be able to find the girl before the dark side. It was supposed to be so simple. They would find the girl, they would remove her from her muggle family and then they would place her with a publicly light sided family so that when the final war begins then she would be able to fight and win for the light. It was a solid and good plan and it was supposed to work.

But then again life is rarely that simple because when the girls name finally did enter the Hogwarts school directory it was at the age of two nearly three and so the order celebrated that the girl could be picked up at a young age, as for most wizards and witches a powerful enough burst of accidental magic does not occur until the child is around eight to ten, this showed that she was truly powerful. But when the order arrived at the address for one Hermione Granger they soon realised that they celebrated too early because they found the rotten corpses of two muggles, the girl's parents. Under further examination, it was found that the little girl was abused both physically and mentally and mistreated by her parents because they were highly religious and when their daughter started to show signs of magic they thought that she was posset. Sirius Black who had come along to help collect the little girl who was supposedly his fated but what he found instead was a cupboard filled wall to wall with religious texts the room was no bigger than a cardboard box and was a squeeze just for him. In the room was a rack and on that rack there was an arrangement of weapon's ranging from a holy water, that would have no effect, to a belt with an iron buckle this made him feel sick coming from an abusive home himself he sympathized with the young girl because even with his Bitch of a mother she would never have done what these girls parents did to her at such a young girl it was enough to get him to question the morals of muggles.

It did not take Dumbledore long to realize what had happened to result in the dead muggles he found out that the little girl was dragged from her room, judging by the scratch marks on the wall, she was pulled in to the bathroom at which point her parents tried to drown the little girl in the bath in an attempt for her to survive her magic reacted to the threat and threw the little girl off them at which point they started to drown like they tried to do to her effectively killing them. This troubled Albus as he was wanting his saviour to be of pure heart and have a pure white soul but with the defensive murder of her parents her soul would forever be blackened by what troubled him most was the two magical signatures her registered the first and strongest was the girls it glowed bright gold and he recognised it from the day that she was born when the power surge nearly forced him to kneel before it and the second was darker due to the extensive exposure to dark magic belonging to non-other than Bellatrix Lestrange Voldemort's right hand hit man and psychotic killer which meant that Lord Voldemort AKA Tom Riddle had Hermione and if the order did not get her back then the wizarding world would be doomed.

And it was supposed to be the perfect plan. If only they registered that there was something wrong with the dreams she shared with her mates perhaps then they would have registered that the Hermione had a perfectly good reason to hate muggles and if they had of listened then Voldemort wouldn't have had the perfect weapon to enslave the wizarding world.

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor**

It had taken to mid-day for the children to wake the house elf's where under strict orders to allow them to sleep unlike what they wanted which was to wake them early so that they could eat breakfast with everyone else. Most people from the meeting the previous night went home when the toddlers where taken to bed they were under strict orders to not speak to anyone about what they saw under pain of death the only ones to have stayed at the manor where the Lestrange on Bellatrix's demand that she must be close to her daughter cursing Rabastian when he stated that the girl was no Lestrange and was just a filthy Mudblood the dark lord also stayed and so did Fenrir for some unknown reason his inner wolf was extremely protective of the little pup. So when the two toddlers awoke and found out it was dinner time they were pleasantly surprised to find so many people waiting for them.

Belle was up and out of her seat as soon as the curly haired child step through the door gathering her up and hugging her tightly Hermione in response gave a squeal and held tighter to her adoptive mother

"Hello my darlings how are you "Nacrisa Malfoys voice cut through the reunion the woman was wearing a mint green knee length cap sleeved dress her perfect blond hair was pulled up in to a high ponytail and falling in neat curly waves, to match the dress she wore a snake pendent neckless with emerald green eyes charmed to flicker its tongue at random intervals her eyes where grey and unlike her older sisters showed no insanity but only motherly warmth when she addressed the two children she had a soft smile on her face when Draco who had his mother's grey eyes gave her a hug showing all those in the room that she loved her son and was not cold hearted as she was portrayed to be in public.

" I'm fine mother, but look, my friend, Mia it here can she stay " his eyes where wide filled with pleading and hope but there was also something different in there today it was a growing seed of affection for the young curly-haired witch in Bells arms.

"I cannot stay here forever My moon I must find my flame, my sun and my star, I will find one of them soon I can feel it I think it may be my star " the audience was struggling with the fact that the girl who is nearly three years old has such insight.

"how do you know this little one " the dark lord voice was softer then anyone in the room expected,

"the fairy told me, they say that he will fall off the path of the P-h-o-e-n-i-x and come back to his house " she stumbled over various word in the sentence her front two teeth where coming through making it difficult for her to pronounce some words the dark lord brightened at her words reveling in the fact he was going to gain another order member to add to his collection he opened his arms for the child who Bella reluctantly let go off and placed her adopted daughter in to her lords lap

" what else do the fairies tell you little one," he asked whilst loosely wrapping his arms around the child getting a rush off the power radiating off the little girl she was like his own brand of heroin and it was positively intoxicating

"they say that the blue-eyed twinkle man is bad he has my mates he hides them thinking that he can use my powers but they will come to the fairy p-r-o-m-i-s-e-d me because they are mine" Mia folded her arms over her chest and pouted making the occupants of the room chuckle. Fenir asked the question he had been wondering since he met the girl and inhaled her intoxicating smell

"what can you do pup, and how can you see that we have magic like you " the room stiffened at the question the dark lord's eyes flashing red with the promise of pain his left hand twitching towards her wand whilst his right one held tighter to the little girl

" I can see you magic it w-e-a-v-e-s in and out of you in d-i-f-f-e-r-e-n-t colours c-o-n-n-e-c-t-i-n-g to people and objects flowing into the earth and I will show you what I can do " she stood up on the table again ignoring the odd looks she was getting she walked in to the center and sat down as soon as she did so she began to float like a fairy she talks to so often her dainty palms opened only to be filled with small bluebell claims slowly getting larger untill they launched off her palms and in to the air, they begain to reshape untill they formed the shape of a large snake that ensercaled the room. Mia hated a comand to the snake makeing it submit to her will she made it weaves around the rooms occuopents but not burn them once she had done that she opend her eyes that where now a matramine of colors she hissed again and the flaiming blue snake froase before turning in to a stature freezing in her currnet posetion her fanks poised in the small man who had entered the room his beady watering eyes wideing in fear before anyone could react the snake shattered in to a million pieces turning in to it water as it did so. the room was staring at Mia in awe she had just shown a talent for elemental magic, transfiguration and it was all wandless and she did it while floating three feet above the table

"can you understand my little one " the dark lord hissed

"yes why wouldn't I be able to " she hissed back not understanding that she had just understood and replied in a language she had never learned. the people at the table eyes widen and Bellatrix can bearly contain her glee and she sees her adoptive daughter speak the language of the snake.

' she is going to make an excellent Slytherin and even better Dark lady ' Bella thought to herself her smile brightening as the insanity in her eyes resided just a little and was replaced with motherly tenderness.

* * *

 **There is going to be a time jump next chapter**

 **Harry-Potter-Addict-595**


End file.
